


Hearth

by Nito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slice of Life, they had another kid and named her mito bc i think its cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nito/pseuds/Nito
Summary: A day in Kushina Uzumaki's perfectly mundane, ordinary, fantastic life.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Kudos: 14
Collections: Naruto AU Week 2021





	Hearth

Kushina stretched out in her bed, joints stiff and aching from the night before. It was a joint celebration - Naruto’s 18th birthday, and Mito’s graduation from the Academy. She was thankful that both of her children didn’t mind sharing the spotlight with each other, especially with their age difference.

Sitting up, she groaned. Twenty years ago she would have been able to celebrate into the young hours of the morning, but not now.

_ ‘I think you’re getting  _ **_old_ ** _ , _ ’ Kurama said teasingly.  _ ‘Not even my chakra can save you from an all-nighter and a hangover, kit.’ _

Kushina rolled her eyes, even if the beast couldn’t see it. “If I’m old, you’re ancient!” she sniffed, mock offended, and got out of bed, lazily going through her morning routine. 

She was halfway through breakfast when Naruto and Mito both barreled down the stairs like wild boars, yelling about meeting up with friends and training. The Uzumaki house was very rarely quiet - to the chagrin of many within a five mile radius.

A knock at the door broke her out of her reverie - Minato should be at work, and Kushina wasn’t expecting any guests.

Mikoto Uchiha stood at the door, posture straight and severe that relaxed upon seeing Kushina.

“You forgot about our plans, I’m guessing?” Mikoto said, seeing Kushina’s confused expression. She practically cocked her head to the side like a puzzled ninken. “You offered to help me repair the seals around the Uchiha shrine and compound, remember? You said many of the seals have weakened with age but can be easily fixed.”

Mikoto was a very gifted kunoichi, especially in kenjutsu, but like many Konoha ninja, lacked training in fuinjutsu beyond the very basic of techniques. Kushina often took up odd jobs regarding sealing, usually for the interrogation unit or border security. She often contemplated passing on her techniques, and Mito had shown promise, but it became clear that Uzushio fuinjutsu may die with her.

Kushina blinked. “That’s right! Give me a sec, okay Mikoto?” Without waiting for a response, Kushina hurried to put on more appropriate clothing for going outside, that wasn’t a limited edition Ichiraku t-shirt, tied up her hair, and threw on her sandals.

-

Fixing the seals was easy, for the most part. After decades of being either exposed to the elements or put through rigorous use, the chakra-infused ink had started to fade. The sealing scrolls that were completely blank did have to be rewritten, with guidance from Mikoto’s Sharingan.

While it was simple, it was tedious and time consuming. The two women worked in silence, unless Kushina filled the air with chatter about Naruto’s first genin team (he’s so young for a jounin-sensei but he’s so great with the kids!) or questions about Sasuke and Itachi, the latter of whom came by to observe.

Itachi was always a curious kid, with Shisui not far behind.

Mikoto just liked to listen, and it was why they had always worked so well together. A break for lunch soon turned into a break for dinner, and the fresh scrolls were put back in place just before sundown.

By the time she arrived home, it was dusk, shops were closing for the night and the streetlights provided most of the light as Kushina wove through alleys.

She could hear the chatter of the television before the door opened, and was immediately hit with the smell of takeout - Yakiniku? - before taking off her shoes. The dining room table was littered with evidence with leftover takeout boxes of grilled beef and pork, rice, and pickled vegetables nearly taking up all of the available space. But what caught her eye next was her family, piled together on the couch like the boxes of takeout, as if they didn’t have plenty of other places to sit.

Mito ended up on one side of the couch, her legs stretched across Naruto and Minato (an attempt to be a brat, no doubt) which honestly didn’t look that comfortable. Naruto had his legs tucked underneath him and Minato’s were stretched out on the coffee table, while they watched a late night variety show.

Minato barely had time to look up from the tv before Kushina was barreling towards him, launching herself onto the dogpile and mercilessly crushing Mito - and everyone’s legs. The yelling, and laughing from Kushina, took some time to subside.

Eventually, Kushina made herself comfortable on Minato’s other side, one leg thrown lazily over his, her head nestled firmly on his shoulder.

“How was work, dear?” she questioned after a minute. Minato sighed.

“Boring. Just paperwork, a few meetings with clan heads.”

“It’s good if it’s boring, you know. It means everything is peaceful.” Unconsciously, her hand drifted across her abdomen where her seal lay. While it had been many years since the last great war, smaller conflicts and uprisings weren’t uncommon. 

Minato smiled softly. “I know.” His arm wrapped around Kushina lightly, his hand large and warm pressed against her waist. “The elders could at least throw me a bone and give me fewer mandates and policies to sign off on…” Minato pouted, his writing hand was beginning to permanently ache.

“The work of a leader is never done, my love,” Kushina said so seriously that Minato immediately snorted, breaking into laughter at her tone.

This jolted Naruto awake, drool running down his chin somewhat, and his perplexed face only made Minato laugh harder. He looked so much like Kushina.

The night dissolved into laughter, with Kushina instigating a tickle-fight against a helpless Minato, while Mito dodged and weaved through the chaos in order to escape. Naruto smiled and rolled his eyes fondly, sometimes it seemed like his parents acted younger than he did. 

In order to avoid Kushina’s torturing, he rolled off the couch and began to put away the leftover takeout, sneaking an extra piece or two of pork belly for himself while everyone was busy.

There was never a dull moment in the Uzumaki household, and while things weren’t perfect, Kushina thought, all was certainly well.


End file.
